


You're My Home

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caterina deals with more heartbreak on Valentine's Day than anything else, but she's more than willing to be a strength her friends can lean on, especially when it comes to Abel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters. This is set before the start of the anime.

**You're My Home**

It was the feast day of Saint Valentine, and Caterina had a stack of paperwork over a foot high to get through. She didn't honestly mind that much. Unlike Alessandro, Caterina did not find the romance and sentimentality surrounding the day sweet. She didn't mind the candy and the chocolate, but she dealt with more broken hearts than happy endings today. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but single broken hearted AX agent managed to find their way to her door. Caterina had no idea how she ended up the shoulder for everyone to sob on, but at this point it was a fact of life. With any luck, there wouldn't be more than two or three of them today.

By the time Caterina took a late tea, she had dealt with two heartbroken sisters, a father who couldn't decide between three women, and several people with crushes who were unsure if they should make their feelings known to their objects of affection. She was beginning to wonder if she should start charging people for her services as a relationship counselor. It was something of a relief to be able to sit down and not deal with people.

She was not that surprised when Sister Kate interrupted her. Caterina rarely had a moment alone without interruptions these days.

"Father Nightroad is back from his mission, Lady Caterina. He'd like to see you as soon as possible."

"You can send him in, Sister Kate."

Caterina reached for the spare tea cup on the tray and began to fix her friend a cup of tea. Abel was probably weary after all his travels. And he was always hungry. A cup of tea and a snack would tide him over until he could get to the refectory for a meal. However, when Abel entered, Caterina was startled by how weary and worn her friend looked. He took the seat opposite her with a sigh and gratefully accepted the cup of tea and plate of cookies she offered. Caterina waited until Kate was gone before speaking.

"Was it so terrible?"

Abel sipped the tea before speaking, not bothering with his usual cheerful commentary and persona. "Yes and no. It was worse than usual, but it was not the worst I've seen. It's just…there were things said that hit close to my heart. And this is an anniversary of sorts."

The last bit came out in a barely audible whisper. Caterina frowned, recognizing the far away look on his face. Abel did not need to get caught up in painful memories right now. It didn't do him any good, and she hated to see him in such pain over them.

"Abel."

His eyes shot up to meet hers. Caterina didn't know what he read there, but almost immediately he had moved, and Caterina found him kneeling beside her, his face buried in her lap and an arm wrapped around her waist. She tentatively ran a hand through his silver hair.

"This is the only home I have." His voice was muffled. "I don't have any place else to go."

Caterina rest a comforting hand on his head. "As long as I am here, you'll have a place to call home, Abel. You will always be welcome in whatever home I have."

His arm tightened around her waist. Caterina was content to sit there with him and offer what comfort she could. As long as she lived, Caterina would make sure that Abel had a place to call home and people who cared about him. She didn't think she would have been able to accomplish what she had so far without his help and support. He was the one person she could always count on to listen to her and care for her simply because she was Caterina. The least she could do was return the favor.

She ran a gentle hand through his hair, and Abel reached out to twine his free hand with hers. As long as they had each other to call home, they would be fine.


End file.
